The Forerunner Hypothesis
}} Blackburn et. al (2608). '''The Forerunner Hypothesis'. Nature (3416): 512-515 The Forerunner Hypothesis Kimberly I. Blackburn1, 2, †, Redmond Shepherd1, 2, 3, Cassandra Shepherd1, 2, 4, Peter Thoreau2, 5 & Kawika Son2, † 1Harvard Stem Cell Institute and the Department of Stem Cell & Regenerative Biology and the Howard Hughes Medical Institute, Earth, Sol System 2UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, Asphodel Meadows, 47 Ursae Majoris System 3Harvard-MIT Health Sciences and Technology Division, Earth, Sol 4Acumen Science Laboratories, Department of Human Genetics, Earth, Sol 5UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence, Department of Strategic Intelligence, Asphodel Meadows, 47 Ursae Majoris System †Correspondence should be addressed to: blackburn@hsci.harvard.edu (K.I.B.) or son@socom.unsc.mil (K.S.) Abstract The Galactic War was a galaxy-wide conflict instigated by the United Nations Space Command in 2605-2608 that culminated in the discovery of an artificial Forerunner installation at the NGC 2359 open nebula, known as “Sanctuary”. Here, we posit a Forerunner hypothesis to explain the superhuman phenomena at the climax of the Galactic War. Our study correlates ultraconserved elements in the genomes of sentient species in the Orion Arm with highly advanced Forerunner technologies contained within the Sanctuary that had the capability to perform high-throughput automated homologous modification of dideoxynucleotide genomes. Furthermore, we show that while there is ultraconservation of genetic elements throughout sentient species, a unique subset of these elements is exclusive to humans and not to any other sequenced sentient species. Moreover, we show that pharmacological or electromagnetic activation of these human-specific elements in their endogenous loci leads to a distinct and unvarying neurological phenotype that explains supernatural abilities conferred upon humans during the Galactic War. Therefore, our study demonstrates a conclusive Forerunner origin for unnatural attributes of the human race. Related articles *[[User:RelentlessRecusant/Statistically significant and specific homology in the human and Sangheili genomes|Alden et. al (2553). "Statistically significant and specific homology in the human and Sangheili genomes". Nature (3051): 516-519.]] *[[User:RelentlessRecusant/Ultraconservation in the genomes of sentient species in the Orion Arm|Escobar et. al (2555). "Ultraconservation in the genomes of sentient species in the Orion Arm". Nature (3064): 1-12.]] *[[User:RelentlessRecusant/Ultraconserved genetic elements in sentient species confer cellular functions|Loh et. al (2556). "Ultraconserved genetic elements in sentient species confer cellular functions". Nature (3075): 204-209.]] *[[User:RelentlessRecusant/Ultraconserved sequences in sentient species are not ultraselected and are not active in development nor the adult|Miyagi et. al (2557). "Ultraconserved sequences in sentient species are not ultraselected and are not active in development nor the adult". Nature (3081): 815-823.]] *[[User:RelentlessRecusant/Activity of ultraconserved genetic elements in sentient species is specific to the nervous system|Loh et. al (2557). "Activity of ultraconserved genetic elements in sentient species is specific to the nervous system". Nature (3075): 3677-3684.]] *[[User:RelentlessRecusant/Ultraconserved genetic elements exert their activities specifically through neural stem cells|Loh et. al (2558). "Ultraconserved genetic elements exert their activities specifically through neural stem cells". Nature Neuroscience (2418): 505-510.]] *[[User:RelentlessRecusant/Small molecule control over the activity of ultraconserved genetic elements in sentient species|Browning et. al (2605). "Small molecule control over the activity of ultraconserved genetic elements in sentient species". Nature Chemical Biology (2609): 34-40.]] *[[The Forerunner Hypothesis|Blackburn et. al (2608). "The Forerunner Hypothesis". Nature (3416): 512-515.]] Category:Forerunner